Not What She Expected
by CCMoore
Summary: Secrets will be revealed, loyalties tested and retribution paid.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first CSI fic so any reviews would be welcomed. I couldn't get this out of my head after watching some of the earlier episodes. The story takes place a few weeks after the episodes, "Play With Fire" and "Inside The Box". Greg's bandages are off and Catherine knows that Sam is her father. I hope you all enjoy this so please read and review.

**Chapter One**

She lay there in the bed clinging to her pillow and crying. How could this have happened, she thought. She had done everything that the doctors had told her and more. But apparently that had done no good because the doctor said that he had died shortly after birth. He, she thought sadly, it had been a boy. Though this pregnancy had not been planned she was still heartbroken at the fact that she had lost her little boy.

"Catherine?" a voice spoke after a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," she said after sitting herself up and brushing away the tears that had been running freely down her cheeks.

After a moment, she looked up and saw that the person who had entered was her mother, Lilly. Oh great, thought Catherine, she's come here to say I told you so that's just what I need. Lilly approached the bed and wrapped Catherine in a gentle hug.

"Oh darling, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Mother, really. It just hurts."

"I know, honey, but maybe this is for the best. Things would have been so difficult for you and the baby at your age."

"Mom, you're not helping things. I know that it would have been difficult but that doesn't change the fact that I loved him and I wanted him and now he's gone and he'll never get to know that," she said harshly before turning to face the wall.

Lilly placed her hand on her daughter's back as Catherine began to sob again. She knew Catherine was upset and she hoped and prayed that as the years past that Catherine would find away to move on and put this tragedy behind her.

"I loved him and I wanted him," Catherine mumbled over and over again between sobs.

Catherine wiped a tear from her cheek as she remembered that sad day that taken place so many years ago. As her mother had hoped she moved on but every now and then she would think back on the day and once again the tears would fall. She had never told anyone about that even Eddie hadn't known and they had been married and shared a daughter. Because of the loss of her first child, she had been so extremely nervous when she had gone into labor with Lindsay. But luckily everything had gone great and Lindsay was growing up to be a beautiful girl.

Suddenly, Catherine's cell phone buzzed and she picked it up off the dresser to answer it.

"Willows," she said speaking into the phone.

"Catherine, I know there's still a few hours till you're scheduled to come in but I really need you here," said the voice of her boss and friend, Gil Grissom on the other end.

"Sure, it's not a problem, I just dropped Lindsay off with her grandma for the weekend so I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Cath, see you in a few."

"Uh huh," she said before hanging up the phone.

Catherine grabbed her keys and slowly made her way to her car. Within minutes she was walking into the lab. The repairs had finally been finished and there were no signs of the lab explosion that had taken place weeks before. But Catherine was still nervous around some of the lab techs that had been injured because of her carelessness especially Greg Sanders, the young DNA tech that could have so easily lost his life because of her.

"So Gil, what do you need my help with," she said upon seeing him standing in the hallway just outside his office.

"Well, come in and I'll show you," he said motioning her inside and closing the door behind her.

Catherine eyed him curiously as she lowered herself down into the chair in front of his desk.

"We might have a slight problem, Catherine, but I want what I am about to tell you to be kept between us. I don't think we should worry any of the others needlessly." Grissom said calmly as he sat down as well.

"Gil, what's going on?" she said shifting in her chair.

"Two days ago we received a threat from an anonymous source. All it says is that secrets will be revealed, loyalties divided, and retribution paid. It doesn't say why or how but it does mention you and the lab specifically," Gil answered handing her a piece of paper before continuing, "It doesn't tell us when they plan on doing this but I get the feeling it will be soon which is why I think you should remain in the lab until we get some more evidence that tell us who is behind this."

Catherine scanned the paper quickly, the letter was not signed and Gil had told her the most important parts already and Catherine had no idea what they were talking about.

"What about the rest of the team?" Catherine asked handing the paper back to Gil.

"What do you mean, Catherine?" Gil asked looking at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

"It mentions my name specifically but it doesn't exclude the rest of you guys. These guys, whoever they are, state that the lab will pay for what they have done."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, time for the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this one time if so please review, I love reading them.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Gil just looked at Catherine with a confused look on his face. He couldn't believe that Catherine was arguing with him when he was only looking at for her safety. **

"**Catherine, this isn't negotiable. I'm serious, I want you to stay here for your safety. You have no excuse, you said so yourself that you drop Lindsay off at her grandmother's house for the weekend." **

"**Fine, I'll stay here on one condition, everyone else stays here as well including you," she said with a sigh.**

"**Well, if that's the only way to get you to stay then alright, I'll talk to Warrick, Nick and Sara when they come in. Now that that is settled, any idea as to what these supposed secrets might be?"**

"**Not a clue, I guess we should take the note to Jacqui and Greg and see if they can't get any evidence off of it."**

"**Already done, there was nothing but a partial print, Jacqui is still trying to get a match." **

"**Wait a minute you mean the whole lab knew about this before I did?" Catherine asked raising her voice slightly.**

"**No, not the whole lab just Greg and Jacqui."**

"**Oh come on Gil you know better than that. This lab is like high school, you tell one person and ten minutes later everyone knows and the story has morphed into something completely separate from the actual truth."**

"**I'm sorry, Cath, but I wanted to see if it was a legitimate threat before I told you. I didn't want you to worry needlessly."**

"**Whatever, Grissom, next time come to me first," she said angrily rising from her chair.**

"**Alright, Catherine. Everyone else should be here soon. I'll meet you in the layout room as soon as they get here."**

**Catherine stormed off down the hall and into the locker room. She was so frustrated this was the last thing she needed right now after everything else that had happened lately. First, Eddie had died which had caused Lindsay to start acting out and getting into trouble at school, then she had been the cause of a lab explosion that could have easily caused more damage than it had, then she had discovered that Sam Braun was her father. Things were progressing from bad to worse. Maybe it's just some kind of sick joke, she thought hopefully.**

"**Hey Cath, how you doing?" came a voice from the doorway.**

**She looked up to find Sara standing there with a smile on her face.**

"**Fine, are Warrick and Nick here yet?" she asked painting a fake smile on her face.**

"**I haven't seen them yet. Why, what's up?" Sara asked looking at Catherine with confusion.**

"**Nothing, if you see them tell them Grissom want's to meet all of us in the layout room."**

"**Ok,"Sara smiled closing her locker door and putting the lock back on, "Where you headed?"**

"**I need to talk to Greg and Jacqui I'll see in a little bit," Catherine said leaving the locker room.**

**Her first stop was Greg, she figured that talking to him first would keep a lot of the gossip to mininium. She walked in to find him bent over a microscope studying some evidence from the case that she had been working on for the last few days.**

"**Hey, Greggo, how ya doing?"**

"**Good, did Grissom talk to you about the letter that he got today?"**

"**Yes he did. That's actually why I'm here, I was wondering who you had spoken to about it?" **

"**No one except Jacqui, Grissom asked us to keep it quiet until there was more information about it. Do you think it's legitimate?" he asked her with a look of concern.**

"**I'm not sure," she shrugged, "I'm actually kinda hoping that it's not because I could do with out the stress of another catrosphe."**

"**Yeah, a little boredom would actually be nice right now," he said flashing his adorable smile.**

**Catherine smiled back, talking to Greg helped a little bit. At least now she knew that the whole lab wouldn't be talking about the letter and speculating about what it meant. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she looked down to see that it was a text message from Grissom telling her that Nick and Warrick had arrived and to meet him in the layout room. She sent one back telling him that she would be there in a minute.**

"**Well, gotta go, I'll see you later. And Greg thanks for not saying thing."**

"**Not a problem."**

**Catherine turned to leave the DNA lab when suddenly, gunfire echoed through out the hallways. She threw herself to the floor and raised her head slightly to find that Greg had done the same thing. Slowly she moved across the room on her hands and knees and crawled underneath the table next to Greg.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Greg shouted after the sound of the bullets.**

"**Well, it looks like that letter wasn't a joke," she answered drawing her gun, "Just stay down."**

**Slowly, she mad her way to the door and began searching the outer hallway for anyone else wether it be perputrators or allies. Suddenly, she felt cold steel pressed against the back of her head just behind her ear.**

"**Drop the gun," the voice said. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I was on a roll. So I went ahead and wrote up chapter 3. I was hoping for some more reviews so please if you read it, please review. I hate begging but I could really use some input on how I'm doing.

Chapter Three

Catherine froze in her tracks; slowly she lowered her gun and placed it on the floor in front of her.

"Now, stand up," came the voice again.

Carefully, she rose from her crouched position and turned to face her attacker. He was about six foot three wearing a black ski mask and had a semi automatic weapon trained on Catherine. From out of nowhere, Greg rushed the man and they both landed roughly on the ground in a desperate struggle for the gun. It only lasted a few seconds before the man overpowered Greg and he slammed his fist into Greg's face. Greg stumbled backwards and landed hard against the doorframe of the lab and Catherine rushed to his side.

"Stupid little punk!" he shouted pointing his gun at Greg and Catherine, "You try anything like that again and I'll be sure to put a bullet in your head."

The man was breathing deeply and it was obvious that Greg had put up a pretty good fight.

"Now, get up! Both of you, I believe you have a meeting in the layout room, Miss Willows," he said motioning with his gun and smiling evilly.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"All in good time, Miss Willows, all in good time. Now get moving!"

Catherine helped Greg up and they both headed down the hallway slowly, the man in the mask kept his gun trained on them the whole time. When they arrived, they found the rest of the team along with Archie, Jacqui and Hodges waiting for them.

"Oh my God, Greg!" Sara shouted rushing towards them.

"Don't worry Miss Sidle, young Mr. Sanders will be fine unless he tries anything stupid again," the man laughed evilly before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Warrick shouted, "Who the hell are these guys and what do they want?"

"I don't know who they are or what they want but it has something to do with me," Catherine said sitting down in one of the chairs, "Grissom got a letter this morning threatening me and the lab. We were gonna tell you guys about it, which is why we called this meeting in the first place."

"But how did they know about all of this? I mean is it possible that we have a leak in the lab?" Nick asked sitting down beside Catherine.

"I don't know but something is going on and I would really like to know what these creeps want before they start shooting all of us," Catherine answered.

Just as she finished the door opened again and three men walked in all wearing ski masks.

"So how is everyone doing today?" the man in front asked cheerfully.

"We'd be doing better if you would quit playing games and just tell us why you're here," Sara smiled.

"Aww, Miss Sidle, you really should work on your attitude and people skills. Perhaps I should have you taught a lesson," the leader offered.

Greg stood and moved in front of Sara flanked by Nick and Warrick.

"I don't think so," Nick said voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"Very brave, all of you but it won't do you any good. I came here for a reason and I intend to achieve that goal. If all of you cooperate then there will be no need for my companions and myself to harm any of you. I'm sure by now you're friends in the police station will already know about the events that are occurring here."

As if on cue the phone in the layout room rang and everyone turned to it.

"Hello," the leader said into the phone upon picking it up, "Aww, Decetive Brass, I was wondering when you were gonna call. Yes, everyone is fine pretty much. Mr. Sanders will probably have a bruise on his cheek but I think he's learned his lesson. My demands will be given to you in stages. If a demand is met, I will release hostages. Understood? Good, now the first thing I want you to do is bring Sam Braun here, I need to talk to him."

Catherine's head jerked up at the mention of Sam's name. Now she was really confused. What could these men possibly want with Sam especially if they wanted revenge against her? She had only found out that Sam was her father a few weeks ago and the only other person that knew was Greg.

"As soon as Sam arrives, I will release three hostages. Then you and Mr. Braun will enter the building unarmed and will stand just outside the room that I am in," the man told Brass before hanging up the phone.

"What do you want with Sam?" Catherine asked.

"Don't worry, Miss Willows, I have no intention of harming him. He will simply be owning up to a few misdeeds of his. Believe me you will most definitely want to hear what he has to say."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, I loved reading them. And just for you here's the next chapter. As always, read and review.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from CSI that you recognize. I'm not making any money off of this, it is strictly for fun.**

CHAPTER FOUR

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Catherine asked the leader of the masked men.

"As I have said before Miss Willows all will be revealed in good time," he smiled.

"Well, why don't you at least give us all a clue as to why we're here," Greg said sarcastically, "I mean we know you're crazy, that's obvious, considering the fact that you took a lab full of investigators hostage. But even you have to have some kind of agenda."

The masked men stood there and listened to Greg rant smiling all the while. When he was done, the leader nodded to one of his followers who approached Greg and slapped him before anyone else could defend him.

"Hey!" Nick and Warrick shouted in unison as Sara and Catherine rushed to check on Greg.

"I suggest you keep the little lab rat in check unless you would like me to dispose of him before everyone's secrets are revealed. If that is the case just say so and I will do my best to accommodate you," Greg's assailant said waving his gun in Greg's direction.

"That won't be necessary," Grissom said calmly.

"Make sure that it isn't," the leader said as the phone rang again.

He picked it up and began to speak into the receiver. By the way he spoke, everyone could tell that it was Brass he was talking to again and that Sam had arrived. He only spoke for a few minutes before hanging up again.

"Well, it appears that Mr. Braun and your comrades value your lives dearly. So as they have done as I asked, I must hold up my end of the bargain. So I will release the lab techs, well all of them except for Mr. Sanders, he still has a very important part to play here."

The two followers grabbed Jacqui, Archie and Hodges and thrust them out the door of the layout room and led them to the doors that would lead outside as Brass and Sam entered the building. After both were patted down to unsure that they had no weapons, they were led to the layout room.

"Ok, I'm here," Sam said, "Now what is it that you want? Who are you, why am I here?"

Smiling all three of the armed men removed their masks and instantly Sam appeared to recognize them.

"I see you remember me, Sam. I was so hoping that you would. It saves time, actually, now I don't have to remind you of what my motives are."

"Alright, Court what is it that you want? I know I'm here so you can exact your revenge on me but why are Catherine and the others here?"

"Oh come now, Sam. You've been keeping so many secrets from so many people. Did you really think that I wouldn't discover the one you were keeping from Catherine?"

"You're too late," Catherine said, " I already know that Sam is my father."

This was a shock to everyone except for Greg who already knew because he himself had done the test.

"Well, I'm glad that you know that, Catherine, but that wasn't the secret I was referring to," Court said evilly, "Was it Sam?"

"Don't do this, Court," Sam begged through the glass, "Things are going well for both of them and if you reveal this it could destroy both of their lives."

"Maybe so but it will be your fault. I worked for you for years, I learned every secret of yours, and you just cast me out. Well, I think it's time for a little bit of payback."

"Fine, you want payback. I'll give you any amount of money you want. Name the figure, all you have to do is release Catherine and her friends and keep your mouth shut," Sam said reaching for his checkbook.

"But you see, Sam, it isn't just about money. When you fired me, you took away my wife, my daughter, everything that meant anything to me was gone the moment you signed those termination papers. So here's what we're gonna do, you are gonna write me a check for 3 million dollars and in return I will release all but two of the hostages," Court said smugly.

Quickly, Sam wrote out the check and tore it from his checkbook.

"Here, now let them go," Sam demanded pressing the check up against the glass so that Court and his followers could see that it was written for the correct amount.

Court whispered something into the ear of the man who had slapped Greg and he exited the room long enough to retrieve the check from Sam. He nodded at Court as if to confirm that it was authentic and Court nodded back to him.

"Very good, Sam. Brass, you may take everyone out of here except for Miss Willows and Mr. Sanders."

"No!" Sam shouted, "Catherine is to be released right now!"

"Sorry, Sam but I never promised you that should be released and now that I have the check, I decide who goes and who stays," Court responded waving the check in front of Sam.

Court's followers began to herd Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Sara out the door. Sara was reluctant to release her hold on Greg. She started to resist them but Greg shook his head at her not to. Finally, she stood and followed the rest of the men out of the room.

"Don't worry, Sara, I'll take care of him," Catherine promised her female co-worker.

"Now, now, Miss Willows, I don't think you should make promises to Miss Sidle that you can't keep," Court said.

As the others left, Catherine moved to stand beside Greg. She understood why she was here still but couldn't fathom what Court had to gain by keeping Greg.

"Why is he still here?" Catherine demanded of Court.

"Aww I see you're protective of him. Perhaps, that's why he is still here, Miss Willows, to keep you in line," Court said eyeing Sam.

"You're fight is obviously with me and Sam so why don't you just let him go like everyone else. You don't seem to enjoy his attitude so if you felt you had to keep someone to ensure my cooperation, why choose him? Why not keep Grissom, someone who will remain calm and cooperative?"

"Sam, Catherine wants an explanation. Why don't you explain to her why Mr. Sanders is still here?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all and welcome to chapter five. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. As always, please read and review. Love ya.

Chapter Five

Catherine looked at Sam in utter confusion. She had no idea why he would know the reason these men wanted Greg here. Sam had his secrets, she knew that but most of his involved protecting himself and he didn't even know Greg.

"Sam, Catherine's waiting and I believe she is extremely curious as to how you even know Mr. Sanders."

"I don't think now is the time or place to discuss that!" Sam shouted.

"Now is the perfect time and place, Sam. So either you tell her or I will. I bet you'd like to know why you're here, wouldn't you, Mr. Sanders? But I warn you it will definitely be a bomb shell!"

"Well, let's see today I've been kidnapped, held at gunpoint and smacked around so all in all I don't see how things could get any worse so lay it on me," Greg said standing up behind Catherine.

"Last chance, Sam either you tell them or I do," Court said smiling at Sam.

Sam stood there in silence refusing to give into Court's demands.

"Ok," Court shrugged, " You see, Catherine has a secret of her own, Mr. Sanders. When she was a teenager, she met a man whom she thought she was in love with, she thought he cared for her and that he loved her just as much as she loved him. But sadly, this wasn't true and when he learned that Catherine was pregnant with his child, he took off. How am I doing so far Cat?"

Catherine looked down she didn't know what this had to do with anything but it still hurt to think about how stupid she had been to believe that she was gonna live happily ever after with the love of her life.

"So what does that have to do with anything? The baby died at birth. I never got to hold him, never got to see him."

"Oh but my dear there's more. You see, the baby didn't die at birth, oh no. Your father was so worried that you would be ruining your life by having to raise a child so young so he took it upon himself to get rid of the baby. He had the hospital tell you that the child had died shortly after birth and then he gave the child to a friend of his whose sister had given birth to a child the same day and whose baby had really died. And that friend's sister raised the child as her own never knowing that he was not her baby."

Catherine stared at Sam in disbelief, he had known what losing her child all those years ago had done to her. He knew how much it hurt her and yet all the tears she had cried had been in vain because that child, her darling little boy, was alive the whole time.

"How could you do this to me?" Catherine whispered on the verge of tears.

"I did it to save you, Catherine, not to hurt you. I never wanted you to suffer."

"But you knew all this time, you knew he was alive and you didn't tell me! Where is he?" Catherine shouted at Sam, "Tell me right now where my son is!"

Sam looked down once again refusing to reveal his secrets. He couldn't tell her because that would only make things even worse.

"He's standing right behind you," Court answered for Sam, "Greg Sanders is your son. And before you ask, yes Sam knew all along what had become of the boy and that he was here working right along side you this whole time."

Catherine and Greg both stood there in complete and utter shock. Neither could have imagined that this was the secret that Sam was hiding. Greg hadn't even known that Catherine had had a child before Lindsay.

"What? Greg, Greg is my son. How can that be? How long have you known who Greg was, Sam?"

"I didn't know the whole time, Catherine, I swear. I only found out a few years ago when I contacted the man I gave the baby too. I was gonna tell you and I wanted to be able to tell you where he was as well. But then, I found out that he was here and that you worked together. You were both doing so well in life that I decided that telling you the truth would just ruin it so I talked to Lilly and we both agreed to keep it a secret."

"My mother knew? You told her but you didn't tell me?"

"Lilly knew the whole time, Catherine," Court answered, " Your mother asked for Sam's help when you first got pregnant. She wanted you to have a different life so she asked Sam to convince you to give the baby up but when you wouldn't Sam took matters in to his own hands. He was only going to tell you because Lilly had begged him to."

Greg had remained silent the whole time; he didn't know what to say to this news. He had lived his whole life believing that he knew who his family was and who he was. Now, in one moment all of that had been taken away. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't fathom that this was the truth.

"You're lying, right? You have to be, I've seen pictures of my mother and pictures of my father. My mom even told me that I look like my uncle so Catherine can't be my mother. You are making this all up just so you can hurt Sam for some twisted revenge plot. Well, you aren't dragging me into it!" Greg yelled at Court.

"I'm not lying Greg and the reason you look like your uncle is because he is your real father not your uncle. Oh wait, you didn't know that when you gave Greg to him, did you Sam?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know you all probably hate me for how long it's taken me to update. I apologize for that. Life's been a little crazy. I will probably be away from my computer for the next few days as well so I wanted to try and update before hand. So here's chapter six, I hope you all enjoy it. As always, read and review. Love ya!

Chapter Six

"You mean to tell me that you slept with Ben Sanders!" Sam shouted angrily, " Catherine how could you? He was twice your age! God dammit Catherine!"

"Oh don't you go there, Sam, you have no right to be angry at me! If anyone gets to be angry about what happened it's me and Greg!" Catherine shouted back.

"I was looking out for you and for my grandson. You never would have made it to where you are right now if I hadn't have done what I did. I was only trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what, Sam? From my own son! I loved him even before he was born and I never ever got the chance to tell him that or show him that all because you were playing puppet master!" Catherine said tears streaming down her face.

"That's not what happened! I was gonna tell you especially after what happened with the explosion."

"Oh my God," Catherine cried crumbling to the floor, "The lab, the explosion, I almost killed my own son."

Greg rushed to her and put his arms around her as she cried.

"It's not your fault, Cath. None of it is," Greg said staring coldly at Sam, "Everything that Sam did, you didn't know about any of it. And as for the explosion that was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"But that's just it, Greg. It didn't happen to just anyone. It happened to you and I was the cause of it. I could've killed my own son and I would never have known until it was too late. But Court is right about one thing, I have always felt protective of you and I never knew why until now. My motherly instincts always told me that I needed to look out for you but I could never explain it. Hell, that was why I wanted to make sure that I told you personally that I was the one that had caused the explosion. Oh Greg, please forgive me. I am so sorry."

"No, Cath, there's nothing to forgive. Like I told you before at the hospital it was an accident. I know you would never have done anything to hurt me intentionally or unintentionally if you could have prevented it."

"Oh how sweet, mother and son bonding already. Don't you just love it Sam? But we have more secrets to reveal and I have more demands that need to be met. So as much as I hate to I think we're gonna have to break this up," Court said nodding to one of his followers who in turn pulled Catherine and Greg apart.

The man shoved Catherine towards the glass and dragged Greg over to the table and shoved him down in one of the chairs. He kept his hand on Greg's shoulder as Court picked up the phone and dialed Brass's cell phone number.

"Lt. Brass, it's time for stage two of my demands. I want you to once again come inside and bring Warrick Brown and Conrad Ecklie with you. They will not be harmed I assure you. It is your choice but if you refuse then one of your remaining comrades will die and just to prove I'm serious," he said before nodding to the man who hovered over Greg.

In an instant, the man grabbed Greg's wrist and snapped it causing him to cry out painfully.

"Stop it!" Catherine shouted preparing to rush towards the young man she had just learned was her son but she was held back but Court's other follower.

"Now, Brass, what is your answer. Good, good, I guess we'll see you in fifteen minutes then, goodbye," Court smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Well, we will have some more guests joining us very soon. And don't worry Catherine, Greg's wrist is a simple break. There will be no permeant damage."

"I don't get you Court if you wanted to reveal something about Warrick why did you let him go in the first place?" Greg asked gritting his teeth trying not to reveal the amount of pain he was truly in.

"Well, I just thought that you and Catherine would have preferred it if there wasn't such a big audience when I revealed your secret."

"Why? Everyone is gonna find out any way, it's not like we're gonna deny it. No, that's not it I think you are up to something else and I wanna know here and now what it is. I'm tired of you dragging us around like mice. So start talking what's the real reason behind you coming here, shooting up the lab, and taking hostages? Why are you here revealing things about stuff that happened along time ago? I know it's not for our benefit cause you've proven over and over that you don't care one iota about how we feel or our health. So what are you getting out of all this?" Greg demanded angrily standing up.

Catherine watched Greg's rant in horror secretly praying that he would stop before Court lost his temper with Greg again. He had already said once before that he didn't like Greg's attitude and she was so terrified that he would harm him more than he already had.

No, Catherine thought, I can't lose him now, I just got him back. Please, dear God, keep him safe, Catherine prayed as Court moved towards Greg.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, I'm back from out of town at least till Monday then we leave again to go to the Three Days Grace concert! I am so stoked! So here's the next chapter. As always, read and review please. Thanks!

Chapter Seven

"Greg, don't," Catherine pleaded as she saw the look in Court's eyes when he approached Greg.

Greg was about to say more but when he looked at Catherine he immediately thought better of it. As much as these men were aggravating him, he knew that pissing them off probably wasn't the best idea. He was feeling such a mix of emotions that his mouth was beginning to run away with him. He was scared, angry, confused. He couldn't even begin to explain what it meant to learn that Catherine was his mother. It felt so odd because he had never even had the slightest suspicion that the people who had raised him hadn't been his biological parents. He thought of them, how was he ever going to explain to them what his uncle/father had done to them? He secretly wished that he were here so that he could ask him and so that he could explain to Catherine his reasons behind making her believe that her son was dead.

"Since you have decided to stop your rant, I will grant you a reprieve from punishment but this will be your last warning, Mr. Sanders," Court said turning away from him.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief as Court moved away and instructed one of his goons to head to the door. He did so and moments later he returned with Warrick and Ecklie in tow. He instructed them to stand outside the room next to Sam.

"Welcome back, Mr. Brown. Did you miss me?" Court smiled.

"Not really," Warrick answered stoically.

He was doing his best to try and remain calm since Catherine and Greg were still inside with the guns aimed at them. He didn't want to do or say anything that would give these men any reasons to harm his two co-workers. Inside, however, was a completely different story, inside he was boiling. He didn't know why Catherine and Greg had been the only two who had to stay when the rest of them had been released and he had no idea why he had been asked to return along with Ecklie.

"And welcome to you too, Mr. Ecklie we haven't had the pleasure of meeting until now. Well, now directly but we do have mutual friends and I have heard a lot about you from them."

Figures, Greg thought. It would be Ecklie that shared friends with these psycho creeps. He could tell by the look on Catherine's face that she was probably thinking the same thing he was about Court's comment. As much as he wanted to say something about it though he chose to remain silent so as not to cause himself, Catherine or Warrick anymore pain. He racked his brain and still couldn't explain Warrick's presence here. What secret was he hiding? Hopefully, it wasn't something quite as shocking as the one he had learned previously. However, Greg braced himself for anything as Court began to speak again.

"Now who wants to go first?" Court asked addressing Warrick and Ecklie, " I will give you the same opportunity that I gave Mr. Braun. Either you can tell your secret or I will."

"What secret? I have nothing to hide. I have never done anything that would be worth keeping hidden." Ecklie answered smugly.

Court shook his head smiling, " Well, it looks like this is gonna be more than I thought. Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure. I don't know who you are or what you seem to think that I'm hiding but this is getting old so why don't you just get on with it." Ecklie said his voice slightly rising.

"Ok," Court said drawing the word out as long as possible, "Well once again it has something to do with the explosion in the lab that happened a few weeks ago."

At this Ecklie suddenly stiffened. So he does have a secret, Greg thought, upon noticing Ecklie's new stance. Oh great more questions, they had determined that the jar of liquid that Catherine had left too close to the hot plate was what had caused it and now this guy was saying that somehow Ecklie had something to do with it. How was that even possible? Ecklie hadn't even been working when the explosion had happened. All of this was running through Greg's mind as Court continued.

"It was never fully explained as to who left the hot plate on in the first place, was it Catherine?"

" No we never did determine how it had been turned in the first place. But it could have been bumped an accidentally turned on," she answered though it was starting to sink in what Court was trying to tell them.

"Yes, it could have been but that was not the case. Was it Conrad? You turned the plate on didn't you. You were going to use it but then the director called you and in your rush to meet him you forgot to turn it off. Isn't that so?"

By then, Ecklie was staring at the ground. He had kept silent about the fact that he was going to use it so as not to put a mark on his record. He wanted so badly to advance his career just to stick it to Grissom. Grissom was so much smarter than he was but he didn't seem to care one little bit about the politics of the job, Ecklie did.

"What?" Greg asked in shock moving towards the glass, " You left the hot plate on and you didn't tell anyone about it? You just kept quiet and let Catherine believe that it was all her fault, what kind of person are you?"

Court didn't stop Greg's rant this time, he only stood there smiling. Everything was going just as he hoped it would, they were turning on each other and that fact would come in handy when his ultimate goal was revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I kind of got on a role today and had a little time so I got to write two chapters. So here's chapter eight as well. Enjoy and as always please read and review.

**Chapter Eight**

"Listen to me, Sanders, I don't care how mad you are or what kind of situation we are in right now but I am still your superior so don't talk to me like that! I didn't mean for anything to happen but Catherine is just as much to blame for this as I am. She should have checked to make sure that the hot plate wasn't on before she placed that jar under the fume hood!" Ecklie shouted at Greg through the glass.

"How dare you! He could have died, Ecklie and a lot of other people were hurt because you were careless and you have the nerve to tell him to shut his mouth! You are so unbelievable, do you even have a heart? At least, I took responsibility for my actions!" Catherine roared defending Greg's reaction to the news.

"That's right! Catherine was doing the report and she could have easily have hid the evidence that implicated her and put the blame on someone else but she didn't, she owned up to her mistakes and took the punishment!" Warrick yelled grabbing Ecklie by the arm so that he was facing him.

"Get your hands off me, Brown!" Ecklie shouted back jerking loose of Warrick's grip, " You night shift people are so naïve, none of you care about advancing to the next level. All of you blindly following Grissom like he's some cult leader that knows all! Well, I hate to disappoint you all but he doesn't. He has no social skills, he hides in there with his bugs and experiments. Hell, he even performs experiments on you and all of you just laugh like it's some funny story that you'll tell someday so get off my back!"

Greg began to charge the glass but Catherine stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and silently shaking her head. She too wanted to pound the crap out of Conrad Ecklie right now but doing so would only make things worse when they got out of here.

"As much as I am enjoying this show, I'm afraid we have to get on with things. Now it's your turn, Mr. Brown would you care to be the one to explain the secret you are hiding." Court said moving to the glass.

"I have a lot of actions that I regret but I really don't think I have any secrets," Warrick said

"Oh really. Well what about your little problem?"

"My gambling problem? Catherine already knows about that and she knows that I was placing a bet when Holly Gribbs was murdered."

"Well, what about the fact that you told child services about her stripping career."

"Yeah she knows that too," Warrick answered with a smug smile.

Crap, Court thought, things were starting to turn around. He'd been in power this whole time and now cause the stupid idiot that had given him some of the internal information that he had needed for his plan to succeed had been unaware that Catherine had known all of Warrick's secrets things were starting to fall apart. Suddenly, it dawned on him what his next move should be. He had told Catherine everything so he would obviously expect that Catherine had in turn, told him all her secrets.

"Well, Mr. Brown, it seems that you have no indeed have no secrets to hide but unfournately the same can not be said for Miss Willows. You see, she has kept a secret from you and it's a big one. Did you know that she got pregnant when she was sixteen?"

"No," Warrick answered his smile fading.

"Well she did and she had a son and do you know what became of that son?"

"No," Warrick repeated looking at Catherine.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Braun here," Court continued nodding to Sam, " She believed he was dead but he wasn't he was giving up for adoption. And to make a long story short that son returned to her life in a most unusual way, that son is Greg Sanders."

Warrick stood there in shock, his face moving from Catherine to Greg. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt slightly betrayed. Catherine had known everything about him and that had come in handy in this situation because it had meant that this psycho had nothing to use against him because of it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Warrick asked turning to Catherine.

"Because it was a painful memory and everytime I even thought about it, I would cry. I didn't even know until today what Sam had done."

"And what had Sam done, Cath? Tell me that or is it to painful a memory as well," Warrick said venom in his voice.

"Hey!" Greg shouted ready to defend Catherine's actions.

"Stay out of it, Sanders, this is between me and Catherine. I told her everything about my life and she kept one of the biggest events in her life a secret from me, I have every right to feel betrayed!"

"Warrick, please just listen. When I was sixteen, I had an affair with a married man and I got pregnant. I told the man about it and he took off. But I wanted the baby so I decided to keep him but Sam didn't like that idea so he asked a friend of his to take the baby and made me believe that he was dead. As it turns out, the friend that Sam had gotten to take the baby was the man that I had an affair with, he gave the baby to his sister. That man was Greg's uncle, Ben Sanders," Catherine said her voice shaking.

"You still could have told me, Cath. I would have understood, you know that. I wasn't even given the chance. How can I trust you now that I know that you would keep something as big as this from me?" Warrick asked.

The smile returned to Court's face. Good, he thought, dodged a bullet there. Now, I am definitely back in control here. These reactions are going just as I had hoped and with more to come they will all hate each other by the time I'm through.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi, here's chapter nine. I don't really have anything to say except for that so always please read and review.

Chapter Nine

Court hadn't said a word since Warrick had berated Catherine for not telling him about the whole situation which made Greg extremely nervous. He has to be enjoying this, Greg thought and then it dawned on him, they were giving him exactly what he wanted. By turning on each other and screaming their heads off as each person's secret was revealed they were giving this mad man what he wanted. But what was he actually gaining from all of this? Greg was still stumped by this question, the only money he had received was the check that he had gotten from Sam and he had yet to demand the release of any prisoners that the crime lab had been responsible for putting away so what did he want. Greg wanted so bad to ask him but he knew from previous experience that this would be a mistake. He looked down at his wrist which was throbbing and beginning to swell. It had never stopped hurting but all the adrenaline from learning about Ecklie had kept his mind from dwelling on the pain. But now that he had calmed down a little the pain was beginning to get to him again. He knew that asking for some medical attention or even some aspirin would do no good.

Suddenly, his head began to spin and he started to feel nauseous, feeling like he was going to pass out he decided to sit down. He missed the chair, however, and landed on his butt the noise caused Catherine to turn and look. Upon seeing him on the floor, she immediately stopped her argument with Warrick and rushed to his side.

"Oh my god, Greg what happened?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing Cath, I just got a little dizzy and I missed the chair when I went to sit down. I'm ok, really," he answered trying to ease her worry.

Warrick's anger at Catherine for not telling him about Greg immediately vanished once he saw their exchange. He had seen her mother him before but this was different because it seemed as though this time Greg didn't mind being babied as much. I'm such an idiot he thought, how could I have expected her to tell me about a child that she had believed was dead?

"Look Court, I know you wanted him here to hear what I had done and that Catherine was his mother but it should be obvious to you that he needs medical attention. You and your lackeys have slapped him around enough. Just let Greg go!" Sam demanded.

"Aww, such a sweet display of concern from a grandfather who never even wanted him," Court said mockingly.

"It's not that I didn't want him and you know it. I simply wanted him and Catherine to have an easier life, that was all," Sam explained looking at Greg as if trying to make amends.

"Well, you seemed to have failed at that, as well. I'm sorry Sam but the boy stays. Now, I might consider letting a paramedic come in but you have to do something else for me."

"What is that? You want more money, fine, name your price," Sam said taking his checkbook out of his suit jacket once again.

"Oh not only that but I want you to do something else, I want you to bring a few other people here for me."

"Who?" Sam demanded without a thought.

"You will give me an additional three million dollars and you will bring the people on the list that my associate will give you here without argument. Once I receive the money I will notify Brass that a paramedic is needed."

"Fine but I want to hear you make that call," Sam agreed writing the check and exchanging it for the list.

"Alright and you can take, Mr. Brown and Mr. Ecklie out of here with you," he smiled evilly.

Once Court received the check, he picked up the phone and instructed Brass that he needed a paramedic while Sam looked over the list.

"You can't be serious," he said after reading the names on it.

"Now, now, Sam the agreement was that you brought them here without argument," Court scolded Sam as though he were a small child.

Sam looked at Court with pure hatred before stalking off followed by Ecklie. Warrick just stood there unwilling to leave Catherine and Greg in the hands of this madman especially when Greg was clearly injured.

"You may leave now, Mr. Brown. We're done here and please don't tell your friends about Catherine and Greg I would sure hate to ruin the surprise for them. It might be bad for Catherine and Greg if you do reveal their secret. I would also make that clear to Mr. Ecklie as well if I were you."

"It's fine, Warrick. Greg is getting medical attention and we'll both be fine. Just do what he says and go," Catherine begged.

With a sigh, Warrick followed Sam and Ecklie to the door. Once he reached him, Warrick pulled Ecklie to the side and delivered the message about not telling the others about Catherine and Greg's newly discovered familial relationship. Catherine watched and could tell that Ecklie was at first reluctant to agree to it but he finally gave in when Warrick got in his face and was clearly threatening him with bodily harm.

"Why don't you lie down Greg? At least until the paramedic gets here," Catherine instructed in a motherly voice.

Any other time, Greg would have resisted but his head was spinning so much that he just didn't have the energy to fight her. Slowly and with Catherine's help he stretched out the rest of the way and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know, I know. The updates are taking awhile but my muse has been hibernating lately. Plus real life has reeled its ugly head quite frequently lately. But I finally have little peace and quiet so I decided to write so here's the next chapter. As always, please read and review. Love ya!

Chapter Ten

"No Greg, you can't sleep. We don't know what's wrong yet, you could have a concussion probably from being thrown into the wall when these men first attacked. You have to stay awoke ok?" Catherine said lightly shaking Greg's shoulder.

Knowing that Catherine was right he immediately opened his eyes. He was feeling a little better after lying down but his head and wrist still ached tremoundsly but at least the room had stopped spinning. Thank God for small favors, Greg thought.

"What is taking so long with the paramedic?" Catherine said frustrated.

As if to answer her question, the phone rang again. Court answered the phone quickly and by his answers she could tell that Greg's medical treatment had finally arrived. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief as one of Court's lackeys headed for the door. Within moments, a paramedic and Brass were inside the doorway of the layout room. Catherine stood to give the paramedic room to examine Greg.

The paramedic was quick and explained to Greg that he would have to set his wrist and that the dizziness that he had felt was normal but that he might have a mild concussion. He gave Greg some ibuprofen which Greg swallowed taking a small sip of the bottled water that the paramedic had provided.

"He really needs to go to the hospital," the paramedic stated standing up.

"Well, that will not be happening so I hope you've done your best," Court said.

"I've done all I can but I'll leave these with you just in case the pain starts up again," he said handing the bottle to Catherine.

She nodded and smiled slightly as the paramedic and Brass left the room. Once again she moved to sit beside Greg who by now was sitting in a chair.

"Why now, Court?" Catherine asked.

"What do you mean, Miss Willows?"

"If you have known all along what everyone has been hiding, why did you wait until now to reveal it. What do you have to gain by revealing these secrets? And whose names were on that list that you gave Sam?"

"Well, I suppose you will find out soon enough who is coming so I guess giving you a little heads up wouldn't hurt. That way you can prepare yourselves. I sent Sam to bring the one person whom I'm sure you and Greg would love to question about his actions. Along with a few other people, Ben Sanders will be joining our little get together."

Catherine sat there in shock, she hadn't seen Ben since she had told him about her pregnancy, all those years ago. Over the years she had pondered what she would say to him if she ever saw him again but now, after learning what he had done with their child, she wasn't sure that she could hold her temper. It wasn't fair he had never even wanted Greg and yet he had still got to see him grow up. He probably heard him say his first words and take his first steps. He'd got to witness so many important moments in his child's life, moments that Catherine had been denied. Everything seemed so surreal, each year on his birthday she had wondered what her son would have been like if he had lived. Ben had not had to live through life believing that his son had died because he knew that he was alive. What was she gonna say to him? What was Greg gonna say to him?

She looked down at Greg and realized that he was probably just as confused as she was maybe even more so. Greg raised his head and their eyes met confirming her suspicions.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" Catherine asked him gently.

"Yeah, I have a lot of questions that I would like answered about this whole situation and who better to do it than the man who knows both sides of the story," Greg answered.

The phone rang again and both of them turned towards it. Court's contented smile told them that Sam was on the other end of the line and had more than likely returned with Ben and whomever Court had demanded he bring.

"Well, here comes your opportunity, Mr. Sanders," Court said replacing the phone in it's cradle.

Catherine and Greg both took a deep breath preparing themselves for the confrontation that was now only moments away. Eyes glued to the door that led outside they watched as it was carefully pushed open and in walked the next contestants in Court's sick game.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated but things have been really crazy. My stepkids came down for the summer so I haven't had a lot of time to write. This chapter might not be that long but I hope you guys like it. As always, read and review please.

Chapter Eleven

As he walked down the hall, Ben looked up and was shocked to see Catherine standing next to his nephew, Greg. Oh no, no this can not be happening, Ben thought, what are Greg and Catherine doing together? He had been shocked to see Sam and even more so when Sam had told him that if he didn't come with him that his secret would be revealed. He hadn't known what had become of Catherine after he had left her until Sam had approached him with the idea of giving him her baby. It was obvious then that Sam hadn't known that he was the father of that baby and at first he wasn't going to agree to it but then his sister in law had lost her baby only hours before. So after talking with the hospital staff, he had contacted Sam and agreed to the offer. Greg had never known the truth about his parentage and Ben had intended to keep it that way. But he was beginning to worry that he no longer had any control over that as he watched the interaction between Greg and Catherine. Deciding that he would just play dumb until he had concrete evidence that they knew, he stiffened his stance and approached as though he was confused about the reason for his presence.

As Catherine watched Ben approach, she noticed that he hadn't change much in appearance since their last meeting. Looking at him she was reminded about why she had fallen in love with him, he had been a good looking man then and still was now. Don't go there Catherine, she silently reprimanded herself, he's a liar and a fake who let you believe that your son was dead. When Ben and Sam finally reached the glass she took a deep breath trying to calm the anger that had been building inside since she had first seem him approach. Here we go, she thought taking a deep breath.

"Hello Ben," she said, " I would say it's nice to see you again but it isn't."

"Catherine, is that you? Wow, it's been years, you look great," Ben replied still hoping that she did not know the true identity of the young man standing next to her.

"Cut the crap we already know what you did, Uncle Ben or should I say Dad," Greg spat his voice full of venom.

"Gr-Greg, what are you talking about?" he half stuttered still trying to cover his tracks.

"Oh please, Ben, as if you didn't know. I know that Greg is my son, the one you assisted Sam in getting rid of. The one you gave to your brother and his family after his wife had lost their own. How could you do this to me? You knew how happy I was when I learned I was pregnant and I naively believed that you would be happy too. But you weren't and it was then that I found out everything you had told me had been a lie. You were just a bastard that had used a young teenage girl to get a little extra on the side. You selfish prick, you have no idea how bad you've hurt me and what you've done to your own son is even worse!"

"Catherine, really I am sorry but there was no way I could have taken responsibility for Greg, I would have lost everything. When Sam asked me to take the baby, I was gonna tell him no, I really was but then my brother and his wife lost their baby and I saw an opportunity to make everything better for everyone including Greg," Ben answered trying to remain as calm as possible.

" What about me, Ben? Huh, how was it better for me to believe that my child was dead? Do you know how much pain that caused for me? No you don't, you have no idea because you didn't have to live through it. You got to watch him grow up, you got the opportunity that I was denied and you had never even wanted him! You son of a bitch!" Catherine shouted angrily as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you, Catherine, really I didn't," Ben said.

Greg had remained silent through the entire exchange. He was so angry but he couldn't seem to form the words to tell his uncle/father anything. He had known him his whole life and now everything he had thought he had known about him was a lie. A lie that he had perpetrated. Ugh, this is so confusing, Greg thought.

"What about me, Uncle Ben? Everything you ever told me was a lie, everything I ever believed about my family and myself, and all of it was a lie. I don't even know who I am anymore and it's all because of what you and Sam did. Does Mom know, does Dad? Were they apart of this lie as well?" Greg asked his voice shaking slightly.

"No, Greg they don't know," he answered shaking his head, " I bribed the hospital staff into not telling them the truth. They believe that you're their real son and I had always hoped that this would never come out."

Hearing Greg's words had affected him more than Catherine's angry shouts. He had never wanted to go through this, he had never wanted Greg or Catherine to even find out about this. Now, not only did they know, but he was going to have to explain to his brother and sister in law. He knew his brother's reaction would be anger but his sister in law would be crushed. He didn't even consider her an in law, he had always considered her a sister. That was why he had agreed to take Greg in the first place, so she wouldn't have to live with the fact that her baby had died. She wouldn't have been able to handle it and after learning that she could no longer have children, he had fully believed that he had done the right thing.

All the while, Court had been watching smugly enjoying the whole scene. There was no need for him to say a word to fan the flames, Catherine was angry enough. He had only wished that Greg had shouted at Ben as well, but by the look on Ben's face he could tell that it didn't matter. Greg felt betrayed, Catherine was angry and Ben was going to answer for everything he'd done. It's perfect, Court thought, everything is going perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Hopefully, you will all enjoy it. As always, read and review please.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and simply doing it for fun.**

Chapter Twelve

Sam stood silently by as Catherine released her anger against Ben. He hated that everything had come out like this but he was just glad that at the moment all the attention was focused on Ben and not him. He knew what he had done was wrong and he had so desperately wanted to tell Catherine the truth but had decided against it each time. He looked through the glass and saw Court standing there, he was silent as well, but he seemed to be reveling in what was going on. This made Sam hate him even more, deciding that he had enough of what this little game he slammed his hand against the class and began to shout.

"Stop it! Stop this now! Court you've done enough damage to everyone here and I wanna know right now why! What is it that you are hoping to achieve by revealing all of this? Tell me now dammit, right now!"

Sam's words had forced everyone into immeadite silence, they looked at him stunned.

"What's the matter, Sam? Afraid that more of your indescritions will be revealed before you're ready for it?" Court obviously angered by Sam's out burst.

"No but I'm tired of being jerked around. So stop all this nonsense and just tell us what you're really here for."

"Fine, Sam," he breathed trying to relax himself and nodded at his companion to his right.

Suddenly, the man whipped out his gun and before anyone could react fired his gun hitting Greg in the shoulder.

"Aww!" Greg shouted before falling to the ground.

"You wanna know what I want Sam, I want you to pay! All of you! Every last one of you has kept secrets and there were no reprucissions for you at all but me, I keep one little secret and my whole life falls apart! I lose my job! I lose my wife! I lose my child! Everything that ever meant anything to me, gone because of one secret!"

Court had finally lost control, he was shouting and had ripped the gun that one of his henchman had been holding and was waving it around like a madman. Suddenly, the doors to the lab burst open and everyone turned to see a SWAT team racing through, guns drawn. In desperation, Court grabbed Greg and was holding him in front of himself as a shield. His two henchman did the same with Catherine and Ben. Even if the calvary had arrived, Court wasn't about to let things end this way.

"Back off!" he shouted placing his gun against Greg's temple as Brass took his place at the front of police officers attempting to end this madness, "Back off or he dies!"

"We can't do that, Court," Brass said calmly, "Just let Mr. Sanders go and we'll settle things calmly and rationally. If you don't release your hostages, I'm afraid I'll be forced to order my men to shoot you. None of us want that."

Court was scanning the room frantically, calculating his chance of surival. He could see doubt beginning to surface in the eyes of his men. How had he lost control of this situation so quickly, he thought. Everything had been going his way until Sam had opened his big mouth. Once again, his loss of control was Sam's fault.

"So was that some kind of signal to the SWAT team, Sam?" Court asked pressing the gun harder into Greg's temple with every word.

"Actually, Court, the gun fire brought us in and it appears that it was you that fired it and shot Mr. Sanders," Brass spoke before Sam could answer, "Now, I'm going to tell you again release your hostages or we'll be forced to shoot you."

Court stood there wide eyed, he was scared but he wasn't about to show it. He looked to the men on either side of him and they were lowering their weapons and releasing Catherine and Ben.

"You cowards!" Court shouted full of anger, "He's bluffing, you idiots! He wouldn't do anything to risk their lives! We're still in contol!"

"Let him go, Court!" Catherine begged from her new postion next to Sam, "It's over, you've lost!"

"I don't think so, Catherine, in fact, I have a better idea," Court said with a vicious smile.


End file.
